Rosario Vampire Alternate Story Continued
by xdninja05
Summary: What if Tsukune became a vampire after Moka injected her blood into him, what would happen and how would it affect everyone?
1. Just Like Me

**Rosario Vampire: Alternate Story**

Tsukune looked at his face in the broken glass. His skin was pale, his hair was silver, and his eyes… they were blood red with black slits. _'Just like inner-Moka…'_ he thought. "Moka… the last thing I remember… was this really hot feeling." Tsukune stared at the scene below, "Moka what happened to me!"

"No, this isn't possible!" Kuyou growled as he looked up at Tsukune. "You were a mere human seconds ago." Kuyou flexed his fist in anger, "It looks like I will have to kill all of you now."

The temperature began to rise as Kuyou focused his power into one ginat fireball. "Now you will all acknowledge my power over you!" he cried out while turning to Tsukune to see that both him and Moka were missing. "Wha….?" he uttered confused.

"You talk too much," a voice spoke behind him. As Kuyou turned he felt a fist meet his left cheek. Tsukune took a step back and flexed his hand after the punch, he felt hungry and irritated. "Like I said; you talk too much!"

Tsukune's power began to radiate outwards as his anger rose. He looked at all of his friends lying on the ground and then finally at Moka who was passed out behind him. "You will pay for what you have done today Kuyou." Tsukune lunged at Kuyou with murder in his eyes. Each were jumping quickly and slashing trying to get an upper hand. Tsukune finally got punch in Kuyou's side causing him to double over as he crashed into the wall. Tsukune threw Kuyou over his shoulder to the ground far below causing Kuyou to faint from exhaustion. "Tsukune!" cried a voice that seemed miles away. Tsukune's body swayed as he lost consciousness into Moka's arms.

When Tsukune awoke he tried to move but noticed his body was too sore which caused him to gasp in pain. This brought the attention of his friends who looked at him concernedly. "You are finally awake sleepy head," Outer Moka said happily, "You scared me… I mean us all." She looked sadly at him, "I'm sorry for what I have done to you Tsukune. Please don't hate me I never meant to…. change you."

Tsukune looked curiously at her, "Change me how Moka?" Just at that moment Tsukune saw his reflection and the silver hair along with the blood red eyes. "That wasn't all just a dream?" he asked as his head began to feel fuzzy and he got dizzy.

Moka shook her head, "No it wasn't. Please don't hate me but, you are now a vampire just like me Tsukune." Tsukune fainted after those words causing Moka to freak out and search for Ruby or the nurse to help.

**Author's note: So I took over this fanfiction for i-defy-fate. I promise to update often and not make the story become boring, at least in my standards. I will be keeping one of the pairings which is as follows**

**Tsukune / Both Mokas**

**The others will be**

**Mizore/Kurumu**

**Gin/any girl he comes in contact with**

**Ruby/Headmaster of the school**

**Yukari and Ruby will act sister like towards each other.**

**There still will be flirting with Tsukune we wouldn't want to miss that now would we. **

**I hope you all enjoy reading and I will try to update once every other day because I may be getting a new job soon to help pay through college and excursions(tattoos/piercings). **


	2. Decisions

There was a burning sensation deep in his throat, his instincts told him to hunt and consume. With each passing moment his hunger deepened and grew worse.

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and say the hazy outline of Moka's face hovering over him. "Am I dead and in heaven?" he whispered quietly which turned Moka's face red. He then tried to rub his eyes but could not move his arms. When his eyes came into focus and looked at his arms and saw that they were tied to the sides of the bed. He looked up desperately towards Moka, "What is going on here Moka?"

Moka stared sadly at Tsukune, the past few days had been rough and she didn't know where to begin. "Well you see Tsukune… it's a long story. Before I tell you it I was told to do something by Ruby." Moka leaned in towards Tsukune's neck and sniffed. '_He doesn't have a scent of human anymore…_' she thought quickly before sinking her teeth into his neck. Just then the doors opened and there was a loud yell.

"You're going to drink him dry even in the infirmary!" Kurumu exclaimed while pulling Moka off of Tsukune while Mizore and Yukari tried climbing all over him.

"Let's make a baby," Mizore whispered into his ear, "I'll be your little snow bunny."

"No, be with me Tsukune. It can be you, me, and Moka all together." Yukari said while pulling on the straps attached to the bed.

Moka's eye twitched in annoyance as she watched. She pushed Kurumu off of her and walked back to Tsukune where the others just now noticed his appearance. All three of the girls looked at Tsukune shocked and then over to Moka's concerned face. All at once the three girls screamed, "What did you do to my dear Tsukune!" The three girls began to try to undo the straps. "You bit him so much Moka, now look at him." Kurumu scoffed while struggling to undo the strap in her hand. "What is with these things, they won't come off."

"Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore please stop. Tsukune is tied down for all of our protection including his." Moka cried out while collapsing onto her knees as a tear formed in the corner of her eye. This got Tsukune's attention and he tilted his head towards Moka to listen. "You see… When the other me gave Tsukune our blood, it seemed to do more than just heal his wounds. We thought his transformation was just temporary but it seems not to be. We have been trying to reverse the transformation for Tsukune's sake but nothing has worked and in the next three hours it will be complete. There is only a tiny bit of human blood left running in his veins and if you haven't noticed yet his scent has changed too." Moka looked at Tsukune with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tsukune I tried to reverse it I really did."

Tsukune looked at her curiously, "What if I didn't want it to be reversed Moka? What if I wanted to be like you so that I could protect you guys instead and help you?" Just then the door opened and Tsukune's binding magically came off. Ruby entered the room, "So our little monster has awakened and hasn't attacked yet?" she said playfully. Moka stiffened and stared in the distance at the last part of the sentence. The other three girls were confused and shocked but Tsukune sat there in disbelief, '_I attacked people?_' he thought in disbelief.

"What do you mean Ruby?" Tsukune asked cautiously. He stared at his hands in despair. '_What else did I do?_' he thought to himself as he continued to stare.

At this point Moka ran out of the room in tears and slammed the door on the way out. All four girls looked at the door for a minute before Ruby began to speak again. "For the past few days Tsukune has been transforming and slipping in and out of consciousness. On several occasions he would attack anything in a blind rage, including Moka. He even has attempted drinking his own blood because of the human taste and smell. According to Moka's latest update Tsukune has no more human scent and barely any human blood left. That may explain his calmness right now." Ruby smiled at the end and lightly punched Tsukune's arm.

Tsukune rose out of bed quickly and stumbled into the wall, "I have to... see Moka," he said slowly as he tried to regain balance. Ruby sat back as the three girls tried to pull Tsukune towards them instead.

"Stay with us Tsukune!" they exclaimed while trying to pull him back.

Tsukune pushed them aside and held them in place with his stare. His eyes flicked back and forth between the three as he growled menacingly, "I am going to see Moka! Now back away before I make you back away." His eyes turned a brighter shade of red as he said this and walked out of the room. Tsukune scoured the halls of school until he found Moka where they first met when she hit him with the bike.

He walked up behind her and held her close in his arms. "Are you okay Moka?" he said softly. She turned around and looked at him while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Tsukune. I didn't mean to change you without your permission. I didn't even know you were going to change I was just trying to save your life and…" Moka tried to finish her sentence but Tsukune put a finger to her lips to quite her and held her close.

"Ruby told me vaguely what happened when I was in and out of consciousness," he said quietly. "What did I do to you Moka?"

Moka unwrapped her lower left arm to show multiple bite marks. "If you didn't release the other me accidentally I don't think we would have been able to subdue you." Tears began to well up in her eyes again. "We thought we lost you Tsukune. The other me still refuses to come out right now for fear of having to harm you more, though she won't admit it."

Tsukune looked at Moka sadly and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry that I attacked you. I can't even remember attacking you though, and I'm glad you changed me Moka. Now we are even closer than before."

Moka looked around while blushing; this was the longest they have ever been alone without being interrupted. "Uhh Tsukune," she pulled him closer, "I'm not saying I want to be interrupted but I'm surprised we haven't been interrupted yet by the others." At this Tsukune became silent for a minute.

"They aren't going to interrupt because they are scared. They tried stopping me from seeing you so I threatened them." Moka looked shocked when she heard this.

Tsukune began to rewrap her arm as she spoke. "Why did you do that Tsukune?" she winced as the bandage wrapped around tightly. "Won't they be mad and get jealous?"

"Well they might but, while unconscious I guess I had time to think things over," Tsukune finished wrapping her arm and then pulled Moka closer. "I should have done this since the beginning." Tsukune leaned forward and kissed Moka's lips softly while closing his eyes. Moka began to blush and felt a rush of warmth as her hormones kicked in and she held Tsukune in place. After ten seconds the sound of a branch snapping brought them back into reality and they saw Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore on the ground with the broken branch. A vein in Tsukune's forehead throbbed as he cracked his knuckles before using Inner Moka's catch phrase.

"Learn your place!" he bellowed as he sent the three rocketing into the air. He turned to Moka and laughed while scratching the back of his head, "I guess I need to get used to my strength still." He paused for a second then looked at Moka curiously. "I want to try something," he said quietly as he moved closer. Tsukune brushed the hair off her neck and bit it lightly to imitate what Moka did to him countless times which caused Moka to moan in response.

**Authors Note: I'm posting this earlier than expected because I was bored at work, It's lengthier than the last one and hopefully just as good. Please review and give me your critics and/or opinions it is much appreciated so that I could improve this story and any others I may write. Until next time :D**


	3. Inner Thoughts

After a minute or two Tsukune pulled away from Moka and looked at her. "That was… delicious," he whispered softly. Moka looked at Tsukune and simply giggled. '_I guess that was fair because of all the times I drank his blood,_' she thought as she bit her lip, '_He only has two hours until the final phase of the transformation undergoes_.'

Flash Back

_Moka and Ruby stood across from the headmaster as he spoke. "The final hours of transformation, that is when Tsukune will be most dangerous. I warn you two now that you have to do everything in your power to restrain him from harming others. When the final stage begins the power inside will begin to well up and overflow from his body, the restraints he is wearing now might be able to restrain him. If need be we may need to seal him in a room alone until it finishes."_

_ Moka sat in shock as the tears fell into her lap. She couldn't believe she was the cause for all that Tsukune will go through. Ruby looked up and spoke inquisitively, "Sir what if Tsukune cannot create a human form on his own? The rules state that all students must remain in their human forms unless under special circumstances." _

_ At this the headmaster laughed loudly, "He will be able to take human form obviously. He will no longer be human but because he once was human he will easily be able to take human form. That brings me to a graver topic though, Tsukune's family. I know he plans on visiting them next time your class visits the human world Moka. His family must not know what he has become and it will be even more difficult for Tsukune to control his hunger when surrounded by humans. That's why on your next visit you must stay by him at all times. Any sign of him beginning to change and you must get him away. We keep our monster identities secret for a reason. Too many monsters like Kuyou give us all a bad reputation; it goes the same way with humans. One last warning, Tsukune must decide that he wants to become a vampire for the final transformation to go smoothly."_

_ Moka and Ruby nodded as the stood and left the office…_

Present

"Hey, Moka are you okay?" Tsukune looked at her concernedly. Moka shook her head to gather her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine Tsukune," Moka grabbed his hand and tugged on it. "Tsukune you must still be exhausted let's go back to the infirmary." Despite Tsukune's protests she led him back into the bed. "Now close your eyes and relax," she whispered softly into his ear. Tsukune slowed his breathing as he closed his eyes. He felt pressure on his arms and legs. When he opened his eyes his legs and arms were strapped again but tighter.

"Moka, why are you doing this to me?" he cried out in despair. He tried to struggle against the straps but they would not budge.

Moka stared sadly into his eyes as she spoke softly, "I have to Tsukune, for your protection I have to do this. I never wanted you to get hurt but it looks like I couldn't stop this. I can't tell you more right now but I won't leave your side for the next few hours. No matter what I will not leave you!"

Tsukune tried to protest but in that moment an excruciating pain shot through his body causing him to become rigid and gasp. Deep in his mind the final stages of becoming a vampire were beginning. Nothing could be done now to stop the transformation.

Tsukune's Mind

Tsukune looked up at the sky. It was blood red scattered with black clouds. The whole world around him seemed to be full of despair. All around what seemed like rivers of blood and pure water flowed. Each type of river did not touch each other though as if divided by invisible forces. As Tsukune sat up he felt dizzy and light headed like he feels when Moka drinks his blood. What Tsukune saw next almost made his heart stop. Across from him sat the human version of him. They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours until a voice boomed from above. "Tsukune! You have a choice now. Which river will you take for the rest of your life? Both roads are equally difficult though the outcomes could be different. Only you can choose what happens on each path and how you get past the obstacles."

As the voice finished speaking both the rivers of water and rivers of blood combined into two raging rivers next to each other. The earth trembled and twisters began to form in the background. "You do not have long to make your decision but remember to think it through. There is no turning back after you decide."

Both Tsukune's looked at each other and instantly knew the decision. The human Tsukune approached and shook the other Tsukune's hand. "It was nice while it lasted," he said while smiling before pushing vampiric Tsukune into the river of blood. "Hopefully I will still be around to observe everything from in here. Take care of Moka for me," he whispered. With that the disasters ceased to exist and the sky lightened into a sky blue where the sun shone brightly.

Reality

'_The past hour has been excruciatingly long_,' Moka thought as she sat by Tsukune. The energy radiating off of him has been fluctuating with large spikes at certain times and other times hardly any energy at all. "I do hope you come out of this soon Tsukune…" she whispered as the clock ticked loudly. After another ten minutes of waiting Tsukune's eyes began to flutter and then slowly open. He looked to the left and right while trying to remember what happened.

'_Was it all a dream? Seeing the other me and all,_' he thought silently as he continued to try and remember. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout and sudden pressure on his body. Moka had noticed his awakening and almost crushed him in happiness. "Tsukune!" she cried out happily before noticing she was on top of him. Moka got off of Tsukune as the color flowed into her cheeks, "I'm so sorry for that…"

Tsukune sighed and tried to move his arms. "Umm Moka could you release me? I don't think I am going to harm anyone," Tsukune said while looking down. '_What happened in my mind before? I feel different, powerful but there's something else…_' Tsukune waited to be released then rubbed his wrists to help loosen them up. "Thanks Moka."

"Umm Tsukune, what happened within the last hour and a half or so? I mean, what happened inside of you?" Moka asked curiously while looking at him. At this Tsukune stiffened and went silent.

After a minute or so Tsukune collected himself and smiled widely, "I just had to decide what I wanted to be…" Tsukune rose and looked out the window, "I need to get some rest in my room. I'll see you later Moka." Tsukune left the room and headed out towards his room.

When the door closed Moka's rosary began to glow and Inner Moka began to speak telepathically to her. "_Tsukune is lying Moka, I can tell by his tone. Something happened that he will not be able to get over on his own and it is scaring him. You need him to remove the seal so that I could speak with him. My vampire nature should be able to connect with him easier than you for once. He may have been my food source once but now he is family, we all share the same blood now._" The rosary's glow faded and Inner Moka fell silent. Moka rose confidently, determined to get Tsukune to remove the seal.

Moka knocked on Tsukune's door waiting for a response. After a few seconds she heard a crash on the other side of the door, she opened the door quickly to see Tsukune by the sink twitching in paralysis. Moka rushed to his side and saw the faucet was on. '_He must have forgotten about water's effects…_' She held him close when his hand instinctively broke the rosary off of her neck. The energy released blew the door shut and caused papers to blow around. Moka was turning into Inner Moka.

After the energy glow faded Inner Moka smirked at the sight. "What a fool, even when you observed what water does to a vampire you still forget and get harmed by it," she sits Tsukune on his chair and flicked his forehead. "Sleepy head wake up now!" she shouts to wake him up. Tsukune wakes with a start and almost falls out of the chair.

"Moka! What are you doing in my room and transformed?" Tsukune turned red and then fell out of the chair. "The last thing I remember is going to freshen up…"

Moka laughed loudly, "The water you idiot, you didn't use any herbs did you? But that isn't important right now. What is important is knowing why you lied to the other me. I was able to tell instantly, now what really did happen?"

Tsukune looked at his lap and clenched his hands on his knees. "Nothing else happened okay, I just had to choo…" Tsukune got cut off by Moka's hand across his face.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving you and bringing you back to life? You lie to me and the other Moka as if it is nothing." Moka raised her hand as if ready to slap him again. "Now think of your answer again."

Tsukune took a breath and started over. "I saw the other me… The human me," he started, "The world I was in, it was dark and scary. Twisters and earthquakes began to ravage the world and we had to choose. There was a river of blood and a river of water and we had to choose. I was thrown into the river of blood by the human me. He sacrificed his existence… for both of you Mokas. But… right before I was completely swallowed up in the river, the world became colorful and pure. I was the reason it was so dark and dangerous…" The tears in Tsukune's eyes fell into his lap as the human Moka pulled him into her arms.

"I can't stop apologizing for what I have done Tsukune but I will help anyway I can," she whispered into his ear. "Umm Tsukune, I know you are not human anymore, but could I… you know," she smiled as Tsukune nodded and sank her fangs into his collar bone which sent chills of ecstasy run down her spine, tingling her extremities.

**Author's Notes: I know I took longer to update this time but I had some writers block. This chapter was mainly written while watching a documentary about our dream molecule or DMT (Think of Time Travel by Never Shout Never…) I am sorry for the semi short chapter again but I did not want to force anything more than I already have but it will get better I promise. I am busy tomorrow with family and septum piercings :3 but I will begin to write the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming. The more detailed the review is the better I will improve. And yes I do respond to the reviews even if they are bad/harsh ones. Until next time ~:3~**


	4. Friends or more?

**For fair warning semi-full lemon scene in this chapter. Haven't decided which yet but if you don't want to read it just skip it. This is why it is rated M people…**

Tsukune pushed Moka off of him gently, "Moka you are making me dizzy, I think you have had enough of my blood." Tsukune leaned against her as he began to sway. "You still love it don't you Moka?"

Moka nodded as she held him. Behind a nearby tree Mizore watched and smiled. '_Tsukune, you will be mine,_' she thought as she put another lollipop in her mouth. Kurumu stood behind Mizore with her arms crossed, "So they haven't left each other's sides yet? Operation separate Tsukune and Moka is going to be tougher than I thought." Kurumu ran back towards the school to inform Yukari.

"Tsukune, are you able to take the appearance of a human yet? The other students are getting envious of your exception and I'm afraid trouble might start," Moka looked at him questioningly. She brushed her hand against his face as her eyes only focused on him.

"That reminds me Moka… The semester is almost over, what are we going to do for vacation?" At hearing this Mizore jumped out of the trees and grabbed Tsukune's arm.

"Oh Tsukune come with me to my town. We could make our baby there and raise it." Mizore clutched tighter as Moka tried to pull her off.

"But Mizore Tsukune is mine! He's mine, mine, mine," Moka cried out as she tried to tug Tsukune away.

"Umm guys, aren't we supposed to be at the club? It's supposed to be a mandatory meeting and everything," Tsukune tried to walk towards school until finally both girls let go.

Meeting

Ms. Nekonome stood at her desk waiting for the rest of the club to arrive. As soon as Mizore, Tsukune, and Moka took their seats she began to speak, "Well kids since vacation is almost here I thought we should all spend it together as a club. We got approved to go to the human world for research for our next edition in the paper!"

The whole room was silent with shock. No one was ever allowed into the human world, there must be something missing that Ms. Nekonome forgot to say, something like April Fools. Moka bit her lip nervously, '_Is Tsukune ready to be around other humans…_' Her mind flashed to the time he lashed out while transforming, the hatred bubbling inside of him almost consuming him in the process. '_If we do go I have to make sure nothing happens. I made that promise to the headmaster and I'll do it for Tsukune._'

"There is one other thing the headmaster request…. Errr demanded. Tsukune has to always be with Moka or Gin supervision at all times. I don't really see why but this is what the headmaster said so it has to be done."

Tsukune looked up in surprise at this, "Does he not trust me or something, why is it only me that has to be watched." He turned to Moka who just blushed and looked down.

'_I can be alone with Tsukune this means, but did the headmaster have to tell Ms. Nekonome that he has to be watched… or the real reason why I mean._' Moka bit her lip harder while thinking. "Ms. Nekonome, where exactly are we going to in the human world?"

"Hmmm… The headmaster said to go to a place called Showa City. He said it would be really interesting in that part of Japan, all the raw fish, fashion, and music."

Tsukune became rigid and nervous, '_That's my home town…_.' He rose slowly and ran out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Moka half-rose too before chasing after him, "Tsukune come back!" she called while running.

Ms. Nekonome just looked at them in a confused manner. "Was the just young love or something else? Well I guess that adjourns our meeting for today," she said quietly as she slipped out of the room.

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all slipped out of the room and went searching for Moka and Tsukune. "I don't like them being alone together," all three stated jealously.

Tsukune reached the door of his room before he stopped to catch his breath. A few moments later he heard footsteps and saw Moka running towards him, yelling his name. he tried to slip into his room before she could catch up but she caught the door with her foot and held it open. "Tsukune please talk to me! What's wrong Tsukune?" she cried out while struggling to hold the door open.

Tsukune looked at her scared and upset, "It's nothing to worry about I'm fine." He continued trying to close the door but Moka would not budge.

"Don't leave me in the dark Tsukune, something is bothering you I can tell," Moka continued to cry out pleading to him to tell her what is wrong. Finally Tsukune opened the door and invited her into his room for the first time. Just as she was entering the room the others saw and turned red in jealousy and anger.

"How dare she get to go into my dear Tsukune's room," Kurumu called out as she went to go break down the door. Yukari and Mizore pulled her back.

"Let's go peep through the window, Tsukune never shuts the blinds," Mizore suggested while pulling Kurumu away.

'_Of course you would know Mizore,_' Kurumu thought and turned around to follow the others.

Back in Tsukune's room he pulled out a chair for Moka to sit on before sitting on the opposite one himself, "I'm sorry for before, I didn't mean to run out like that." His hands clenched in frustration. "I can't believe the headmaster though. Does he not trust me or something? And the destination, how could he know that too?"

Moka tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean by destination Tsukune?" She leaned closer before sensing presences outside the window. "Do you mind if I close the blinds? It is a little too bright right now." She got up and looked out the window to see the other girls peeping in, Moka just glared before closing the blinds.

"Damn vampires sensing other monsters…" Kurumu hissed before walking away in frustration.

"This is much better Tsukune. So what do you mean by destination?" her curiosity has peaked and she wanted to know badly. '_I can't tell him about my orders though, he would hate me._'

Tsukune took a deep breath before talking. "Showa City… That is my home town and where my family lives. They don't know about my transformation or about the school I go to. I can't even take human form yet, how am I supposed to explain all of this to them?" Tsukune broke down as he laid his head on the table, "Why is the headmaster doing this to me? Because I'm not a real monster like you or Kurumu or Mizore? Because the only reason I transformed is because of your blood and that I should remain human in his opinion?"

Moka gasped in despair as Tsukune spoke, '_That is the city his family lives in? Does the headmaster want him to meet humans and his family so quickly? Is Tsukune ready for this…_' Moka thought silently for a minute before speaking. "Tsukune, nothing will happen I promise. I will be with you the whole time if you want me to be. You don't need to worry about Gin being with you if you don't want him to be there I will make him leave for you. And if you cannot take human form we will find a way to deal, trust me Tsukune," Moka smiled widely with tears streaming her face. "I'm here for you Tsukune; you have done so much for me. This si the least I could do to make up for it."

Tsukune looked at Moka awestruck, "You would do that Moka? What about at night though when we will have to be in different rooms because of our gender?"

Again Moka thought before answering she blushed deep red, "We could make up a lie, say I am pregnant or that we are engaged so that they will make us stay together. The others may not like it but if it helps you be more comfortable and relaxed."

"I don't think the others would like either of those lies Moka, and they would be hard to push aside after the trip." Tsukune laughed lightly. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tsukune answered the door and saw Ms. Nekonome.

Ms. Nekonome say Moka at the table and smiled, "Oh good you both are here so I don't need to find you as well Moka. I'm here to say one last thing that the headmaster just told me. Tsukune, you are to dorm with Moka during the trip and occasionally in school as well. The headmaster said it was better for your condition, whatever that means. Oh yeah he said to add this as well," Ms. Nekonome imitates his cackle and excuses herself as the door shuts.

"Well we don't need a reason now Moka," Tsukune said joyfully, "but I am scared to see my parents."

Upon hearing this Moka got up and paced the room. "Well we could get you contacts and dye your hair. You are going to have to tell them someday though, especially if you choose to stay in the monster world. '_Hopefully with me_' But for now we have to decide if we do get time if we are going to visit your family."

Tsukune nodded and looked at Moka happily, "Oh Moka," he sighed as he moved closer. Moka looked at him as well, "Oh Tsukune. It will all be alright." They both tilted their heads and bit the other's neck before falling into Tsukune's bed. It seemed like a blur at first, they continued biting each other and then clothing began to come off. First was Tsukune's shirt then Moka's and so on until they were both bare naked and blushing. Tsukune was about to kiss Moka when the rosary began to glow and Moka transformed.

"You horny little kid! Taking advantage of me while in my other form I see. I think it is time for you to learn your place!" Inner Moka kicked Tsukune across the room before striding over to him. She began to act strange the closer she approached. "You could at least have asked me first Tsukune. You didn't have to be with the other me… Or am I not good enough for you? Every day I have to watch you with her, you never ask about me do you? I was the one that made you Tsukune. Or do you just care more for a phantom than for me."

Tsukune backed against the wall in fright, "I... we… no… I mean…" he began stuttering before he finally found his words. "I like both of you!" he cried out while covering his face with his hands.

Inner Moka scoffed and put the rosary back on herself. "I guess you chose right," she said simply before transforming back into Moka and passing out into Tsukune's arms. Tsukune laid Moka on his bed and put the covers over her. "This is going to be so hard to explain…" he whispered as he waited for Moka to awaken.

Moka stirred awake shortly after and screamed in embarrassment, "My clothes!" She glared at Tsukune who had only his pants on. "Tsukune what did you do?"

'_Oh crap…_' Tsukune froze and looked at her before turning red, "Uhh Moka, could you cover up… I can't remember one second we were biting each other. Next thing we were naked and you transformed… I folded your clothes up, they are at the edge of the bed" Tsukune turned around and looked at the wall so that Moka could change.

Moka gasped and covered her breasts from view, "Stay facing that way until I say so Tsukune." She gets dressed and rises out of the bed, "Okay now Tsukune."

Tsukune turned around and walked carefully towards her before grabbing her hand, "Do you promise to be with me throughout the whole trip even if we decide to visit my parents?"

Moka nods in conformation and holds Tsukune's hand as well. "No matter what I will stay with you. But you have to decide now, are you going to keep your natural appearance or try to look more human?"

Tsukune froze again as he considered both options. "I think I will stay as I am. I chose this life and I don't want to hide from it Moka, or hide it from you."

Moka looked at Tsukune and laughed before turning serious. "Tsukune are we just friends… Or are we something… more" She blushed at the end while leaving Tsukune in shock.

**Authors Note: Haha I teased you guys :P sorry about that I just had to. I'm sorry for the late update but I was stuck on how the plot would go and I began talking to a new friend/played a lot of Diablo III (until my account got hacked so I had to recover it -_-). I now vaguely know how this plot will go and will hopefully update in the next three days. I will be busy tomorrow with a job interview and seniorfest at my school but might have time to begin writing chapter five. Please review it is the only way I will get better and who knows, your comment might influence a part in the story which I will give you credit for :3**


	5. Scared

Tsukune froze in place, the question replaying in his head _"Tsukune are we just friends… Or are we something… more?_" His heart beat faster as blood rushed to his cheeks. '_What are we?_' he thought silently as he gulped a little. '_I mean I like Moka, but the other her… I don't know how Inner Moka feels, but she was strange before…_ _but how do I answer?_' "Well I really like you Moka…" He looked softly at her face before smiling.

Moka smiled but looked down, "How much Tsukune… How much do you like me?"

"Moka… I stayed in Yokai Academy, not because I fit in, but because of you. I would give everything up for you Moka… I already gave up my humanity for you." He blushed and showed the bite mark under his bandage, "Despite my regeneration this wound will not heal. It helps remind me of who I was and where I came from Moka, as well as what I chose for you." Tsukune smiled bit then froze in place. It was the same burning feeling as before; his throat was dry and burning as he gagged. '_What is going on? This feeling again, and this… bloodlust?_' Tsukune grabbed his mouth and ran into his bathroom. As he ran he growled deeply, "I'm sorry Moka I'll be back." He slammed the door shut and stared at his mirror. Sweat was beading up on his forehead and he began to become dizzy. He opened his mouth in shock and noticed his fangs for once; they had grown a few inches and seemed sharper. He brushed his finger against one and drew blood. At the smell and sight of blood the burning in his throat escalated and he began to taste the blood. Once the blood touched his tongue he began to suck and would not stop. Tsukune fell against the door and slumped down.

Moka heard the noise and rushed to the door, banging on the door once she got there. She continued banging on the door until she broke it open. Once she saw Tsukune she cradled him in her arms while smelling the blood. "So thirsty…." Tsukune croaked before passing out and removing Moka's rosary.

Inner Moka surveyed the sight before sighing, "The fool hasn't had blood yet? I'm surprised he was able to survive this long without it." Moka tied Tsukune's wrist to a bed post before walking out of the room. '_Hopefully that will hold him until I get back_.' Moka began heading to her room when Kurumu stopped her.

"So you stole Tsukune and now are walking around in your true form. Do you think you can steal me from my Tsukune," Kurumu held her arms out blocking Moka's path.

Moka's eye twitched in annoyance, "Do you think a lower being such as yourself can order me around? Do you think I will not harm you? I would be doing him a favor by getting rid of you, all you do is throw those giant breasts of yours around and suffocate him with them, it's disgusting and I would not expect anything more form a succubus." Moka pushed Kurumu to the side before turning around, "Stay away from Tsukune if you know what is good."

Moka tried sprinting towards her room when Kurumu grabbed her. "You say that as if Tsukune is yours Moka, Tsukune is mine and he knows it. You need to get off your throne and realize what reality is and what is in your head. Just because you changed Tsukune doesn't mean he is yours. He must really resent what you did to him."

Moka's anger began to overflow now, "You ignorant, bitchy, little urchin. Tsukune will never want you and you will never have him. If I was not busy right now I would explain more but for now I think you should learn your place!" At the last three words Moka kicked Kurumu into the wall before sprinting towards her room. '_Damn I spent too much time, Tsukune may be awakening right now…_'

Back in Tsukune's room he began to stir. The rope around his arm became taut as he tried to pull his arm away from it. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door and Mizore walked in. '_Damn do they wait for an answer ever,_' Tsukune thought as Mizore entered the room.

Mizore smiled cunningly, "Oh Tsukune you tied yourself up for me. I would have frozen you instead if you asked." She crawled seductively up to him while purring. Tsukune tried to back away but could not because of the rope.

Moka made it to her room and ran towards the fridge. She flung the door open and grabbed a transfusion bag. '_I hope he hasn't done anything stupid yet…_' Moka rose and headed back to Tsukune's room with the blood. Moka saw the door open and felt something wrong, there was a powerful aura radiating from the room. She cautiously opened the door wider and saw Tsukune drinking from Mizore's neck. Her limp body brushed against the floor as Tsukune finished and wiped his mouth.

"Oh Moka you came to eat too also. I think there should be enough for you and for a snack later. I tried to not completely kill her yet." Moka stiffened at this and placed the transfusion bag on the table. She pulled Mizore away from Tsukune and sat out of reach before speaking to him.

"You truly are a fool. Don't you think she will notice the blood loss and dizziness Tsukune? That's why we need to stick with transfusion blood and tomato juice," Moka folded her arms and stared into his eyes. She continued to stare and waiting for something. After a few minutes Tsukune seemed to change, his aura weakened and seemed to act more like his usual self. "Go clean yourself up Tsukune. I'll take care of her, I can't keep covering for you though. You need discipline if you are to survive for long and you lack it.

Tsukune rose and headed to the bathroom to was his face. As he did so Moka threw Mizore over her shoulders and took her to the infirmary. When Moka returned Tsukune was still in the bathroom so she sat in her chair and put on her rosary. Outer Moka sat waiting for Tsukune to come out of the bathroom. She began to become bored so Moka headed to the microwave and poured some of the blood into a mug and began to warm it. Her stomach growled and she became dizzy from the smell, it was so appealing and hard to resist drinking at the very moment. After it was warm Moka placed it on the table and sat waiting still. After two or three more minutes Tsukune came out and froze. The smell was getting to him again even though he just fed.

Tsukune tugged at his collar and stared at the mug. Moka smiled and pulled out a straw which she placed in the mug. She slid it in his direction and motioned for him to sit. As he began to sip Moka began to speak, "What you did was wrong Tsukune. You can't harm your friends like that and use them as food… I mean I did it to you but… that was different I think." She giggled weakly before speaking again, "The inner me is right though. You need to learn discipline and control or else you will not survive in the human world. Even with my powers sealed it was hard for me to live with humans." She patted his shoulders and smiled genuinely now, "I'll help you Tsukune don't worry."

Tsukune nodded but looked down solemnly, '_I hurt a friend… And what happened before? I lost control and just attacked." _Tsukune thought hard for a second then realized something, "It was the nail," he whispered mysteriously. "She scraped her wrist on a nail on my bedpost accidentally. The blood… It smelt so good, I couldn't resist it." Tsukune held his head in his hands as he remembered it all.

In the infirmary Mizore woke violently, "Tsukune no!" she cried out as she reflexively sent an icicle into the ceiling. Mizore looked around and noticed she was in the infirmary. She tried rising out of bed but became dizzy and had to lie down again. Mizore rubbed her head, '_I feel so weak… What the hell did Tsukune do to me?_' she rubbed her neck and felt the almost completely healed fang marks. "So someone bit me… I bet it was that Moka. Tsukune can't possibly have bitten me, I know Moka gave him her blood but he can't be a vampire." Mizore blushed and held her hands to her cheeks, "Oh but if he was a vampire… I'd let him bite me all the time."

Tsukune sat leaning against the railing of the roof. Since he was bit the sun seemed brighter and stronger against his now pale skin. He looked across the tree tops towards the bus stop. '_I'll be over there soon for the trip with the others… But will I be able to control myself? All the humans roaming the city, and my family too I can't harm them._'

Moka approached Tsukune cautiously and rested her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Tsukune… Are you alright? You left so suddenly but I had a feeling you were here." She waited for Tsukune to turn around and was pleased to see that he had a grin on his face.

"I'm fine Moka I was just preparing myself mentally, for the trip and everything. I haven't been to the human world since I came to this school, I'm a little nervous to be honest." Tsukune's eyes wavered as he thought a little bit more, "Moka… I'm scared to go to the human world."

** Author's Note: So this took a while to write this and honestly wanted to write more but could not think of what else to write… I hope you like it but I promise a better chapter next time when I am not busy or distracted so much.**


End file.
